


Cold Treats on a Hot Day

by Baknami



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Garnet Is Not Amused, Gen, Minor Sexual themes, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baknami/pseuds/Baknami
Summary: Sarah "Garnet" Alexandros, young heiress of the Alexandros family, just wanted to enjoy a nice, icy treat on a hot day.  Too bad vagrant, monkey-like con-men had nothing better to do than to harass her while she licked her hard snack.  Honestly!





	Cold Treats on a Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> I will be 100% honest when I say that I am mostly writing this because I'm tired of Archive Of Our Own keeping my FF9 fics at the bottom of my Fandoms works, because FF9 is definitely deserving of one of my top spots. Also I dunno, it's been hot recently. That's it.

Sarah “Garnet” Alexandros could not believe how hot it was that summer day. It wasn't so bad during her university classes, as the rooms were air conditioned, but the moment she walked out into the blistering heat, she dragged her cap down to keep the sun out of her face, and she made a beeline towards the food cart. It was summer, so obviously they had a freezer filled with ice cream and popsicles.

Ice cream cones didn't seem like a very good idea; she would rather not have a soggy cone before she could even bother finishing her treat, and she could happily suck on a popsicle from all sides, slipping it between her lips and coaxing the delicious taste out...

Sarah retreated towards the library to start on her studying before Beatrix, her “nanny”, came to pick her up. It was surprising to see that she hadn't already arrived early, but she was getting busy with that new family bodyguard (she didn't even _want_ to know what seedy businesses practices her parents were probably getting into, at this point), and so Sarah was stuck sitting under the library's awning, staying in the shade and trying not to roast as she opened her popsicle and began sucking on her cherry delight.

The young woman closed her eyes and let out an appreciative moan, swirling her tongue around the treat. She leaned against the library wall and licked all around the red, hard shaft and kept it from leaking onto her hand...

She suddenly felt that someone was watching her, and she looked up to peer at a young man that she had seen around the university before. He wasn't a student, she could tell from his ragged clothing, so he was here either to fish around the trash for used bottles to recycle, or to con some young, foolish student out of his or her money.

At this point, however, the vagrant with the ruffled blond hair and the monkey-like smile was doing anything but searching for his next money-making scheme. His eyes were fixated on the young heiress, and she froze like a rabbit who was being stalked, her mouth still covering her leaking snack.

...Sarah removed her mouth from the popsicle and peered at the guy, but she didn't realize what his deal was until she licked at the treat to keep it from leaking onto her hand, and she saw him swallow. Hard.

Oh. So that's what this was about. Her mind darkened and her eyes narrowed. Why couldn't a girl just have a snack in peace without boys coming around and being, well,  _boys_ ?

The frazzled con-man was red in the face by the time Sarah finished her thorough licking, and an idea came to her mind. She noted the dark car with tinted windows turning a corner towards the parking lot next to the library, and Sarah realized she would only have a little time to put her plan into action.

Her face was already flushed from the summer heat, and she let be to her advantage. She licked up her red treat slowly, and she parted her lips ever so slightly, letting it slip between those puffy, pink little...

Sarah tore voraciously into the rod, biting the tip straight off so ferally that the young man let out a high-pitched, wheezing squeal. He tumbled backwards and fell over a bush, falling straight into the well-kept foliage. Sarah let out a chuckle as she finished her icy treat, and when the con-man peeked his head out of the greenery, she flicked the stick at him with a haughty air. “Not today, lover-boy.” And honestly, probably never, despite how cute he looked all disheveled like that.

She had a small case of brain-freeze as she entered Beatrix's vehicle, but it was  _completely_ worth it.

 


End file.
